


Origin of Storms

by nypinta



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Canon Divergence, Comics AU, Cosmic Cube, Fate, Gen, I can't fix everything but I'm gonna try, MCU AU, Memory Loss, SHIELD, Time Travel, Tiny Steve, various POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nypinta/pseuds/nypinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sharon! Sharon, wake up!" A warm hand is on her arm, giving her a gentle shake. She bolts upright, eyes darting around until they settle on the concerned face of Sam Wilson.</p><p>"Sam? What happened? Where's Steve?" </p><p>He looks around them, surrounded as they were by unbroken forest. "I think the better question is where are we?"</p><p>She follows his gaze and a coldness fills her gut. Digging into her SHIELD issued utility belt, she pulls out a small device. The glow illuminates the worry on her face and Sam watches with a sinking feeling as he sees it turn to dread. </p><p>"It's worse then that, Sam. It's not where, but when."</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>She turns the device to him as she says with a grim voice, "1943."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When, Where, and How

**Author's Note:**

> This is on hiatus as I re-work it and do some research. I've got it all almost completely sorted now and should be posting again soon. 7/13/17

*Somewhere in the Allegheny Mountains, West Virginia.*

A shiver runs along her skin, a tremor she curls herself inward against. The shiver is followed by a voice, screaming, and an explosion. Instinctively, she throws her arms over her head, only to scrape one arm along the ground she is already lying on. 

"Sharon! Sharon, wake up!" A warm hand is on her arm, giving her a gentle shake. She bolts upright, eyes darting around until they settle on the concerned face of Sam Wilson.

"Sam? What happened? Where's Steve?" 

He looks around them, surrounded as they were by unbroken forest. "I think the better question is where are we?"

She follows his gaze and a coldness fills her gut. Digging into her SHIELD issued utility belt, she pulls out a small device. The glow illuminates the worry on her face and Sam watches with a sinking feeling as he sees it turn to dread. 

"It's worse then that, Sam. It's not where, but when."

"Come again?"

She turns the device to him as she says with a grim voice, "1943."

"How is that possible?" 

"When Bucky crushed the cube..." she muses, but is cut off. 

"No. I mean, how do you have a device that tells you what year it is?"

Sharon shrugs. "SHIELD tech. Identifies temporal vibrations. Probably something Strange created for us." 

Sam gives her his best 'I can't even' face and then turns away from her, surveying their surroundings. "Well, you got anything in any of those fancy pockets to get us home?"

"Sure, Sam. All SHIELD agents are issued time travel devices just in case a brainwashed assassin destroys a cosmic cube with his bare hands and flings us into the past," she says flatly. 

"Well someone thought you'd need a "temporal vibration identifier" so...," he points out. 

Sharon sighs, not sure how to respond. Sam turns to look at her, realizing that neither of them have any idea how to proceed. "Just great," he mutters to the night air. 

"So now what?" he eventually asks. 

"We find Steve," she says. He turns to look at her, waiting for the rest of her plan. "We go to New York. If I remember my history right, he should be in Brooklyn right about now..."


	2. A Double Date & Witnessed Fate

Steve adjusts his tie and nervously runs his hands to smooth down his ruffled hair. He should have known Bucky had set them up with a pair of dames for his last night stateside. A part of him is jealous about having to share Bucky with anyone else, but he pushes it aside to focus on how nervous he is about making a good impression on the rather annoyed looking blonde that stands to Bucky's latest gal's side. 

Bucky had met Connie only a few weeks before he had shipped out to boot camp and they'd exchanged letters almost every day while he was gone. Steve liked her. Sure, she only had eyes for Bucky. But she never talked down to Steve like so many other girls Bucky had taken out. Although, if they did it in front of Bucky, he seemed to lose interest in them quickly. Chances were the blonde was another in a long line of coworkers of Connie's and Steve would never see her again after tonight. He wondered how often he'd see Connie herself with Bucky being shipped out. Probably only whenever Bucky wrote her and tucked an extra page for Steve in with hers to save on postage. That is, until Steve gets himself enlisted. 

He spots the Uncle Sam poster, giving it a pensive stare. He knows he could be of use, if only they'd give him a chance. And there is something in his gut telling him that this time will be different. He steps up onto the small platform that triggers the spotlight and sighs at the truth of his reflection. To wrapped up in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice several pairs of eyes on him. 

Leaning as casually as he can under the circumstances, Sam tries not to gape at the former version of Captain America in the flesh. He's been to the Smithsonian. He's heard the story dozens, if not hundreds of times. The night Steve Rogers tried his luck and was accepted into Project Rebirth. Sharon nudges Sam and he turns to see the same stunned expression on her face. They watch as Bucky walks up behind Steve and smacks him in the arm.

"Come on. You're kinda missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancin'." 

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," Steve says. 

"Are we really seeing this?" Sam asks under his breath. Sharon just nods, eyes glued to the pair before them. They watch as the two argue and Sam marvels when he realizes he's nodding his head in agreement with Bucky over Steve's foolhardiness. Sharon glances at him and he clears his throat and looks away for a moment. 

The pair part as Steve calls out, "Don't win the war till I get there," and Bucky offer him a salute before he walks off into the night with their dates and Steve turns and walks towards his future. Sam nudges Sharon again when he spots Dr. Erskine watching Steve. 

"This is amazing," Sharon says, slightly breathless.

"But what does it mean?" Sam asks, "Everything seems to be happening just as before. What's the point?" 

"We'll just have to let it play out for now," Sharon says with a sigh. 

"And then?"

"Maintain the integrity of the time line." 

"I was thinking more about how the hell we're getting home. History is great. Love history. One of my favorite subjects in High School. But Sharon, we can't stay here." 

"I don't think we have much of a choice. The cube brought us here. It's the only thing that can bring us back."

"The cube. The one that is in Nazi Germany right now?"

"That's our one hope. And we know where it will be in a year's time."

"Your plans are as bad Steve's. You know that, right?"


	3. Divergence

Being at Camp Lehigh was grueling, but Steve Rogers would have it no other way. Just the hope of a chance was enough to keep him going through the morning runs, the push ups, pull ups, trip ups, and fuck ups. Sgt. Duffy and Colonel Philips didn't seem to have much regard for him and looking at most of the other candidates, Steve had to wonder why Dr. Erskine included him at all. But he was buoyed by what seemed to him as Erskine's preference for him to be the first to receive the serum. If it were up to the doctor alone, Steve figured his only competition was another soldier by the name of Skip Jackson. 

Skip was a nice enough fella, from Queens as it turned out. He was at the fair the same night and Steve and they both had a good laugh when they found out both had tried to enlist several times, being turned away for many of the same reasons. Steve liked having someone that seemed to see much of the world same as he did and he hoped that if he couldn't be the first, that it would be Skip rather than any of the other men. Most of whom were just like the bullies and blowhards he encountered every day back home. 

Unlike him though Skip had an ear for music and used his sense of humor as a defense more than he did his fists. Where Steve would take umbrage and try to take someone on fist to fist, Skip would turn his words into weapons and either get his would be tormentor laughing so hard he could barely stand, or if there was a crowd, turn them against his opponent and carry them to his side with is wit. Bucky would have loved him, Steve often thought. 

So when it came to finding out who would be the first recipient of the serum, Steve was happy to be told both he and Skip would be traveling to Brooklyn for the final trial. Erskine had wanted both to be first. The thinking being if he could demonstrate how the serum would work to transform the weakest physically into the strongest, the better the case would be for more funding to carry on the project. He explained to Steve the importance of being able to duplicate results. 

Driving to the secret base in his own neighborhood, Steve regaled Skip with all the various places he'd been in fights, the two of them reduced to companionable giggles, much to Agent Peggy Carter's amusement. Perhaps if she hadn't been as distracted by her two charges, Peggy would have noticed the two people across the street that were more interested in that particular store front than they should be. 

Sharon Carter tried not to gape at Peggy, seeing her in her prime, but it was hard considering how much she had grown up admiring her pioneering aunt. The difference between her now, standing so tall and young, compared to the last time Sharon had visited her made her eyes sting. She had to look away quickly and caught Sam's concerned glance in the reflection of the diner they stood in front of, pretending to examine the posted menu before stepping inside.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked, noting her sudden distress. 

She shakes her head and forces a smile, "This is a crucial moment in Steve's past. We have to make sure this isn't where any divergence happens sending him into a different timeline. 

"And that's why we aren't warning those SSR agents that Hydra has sent in a spy," Sam says, repeating his argument that they had been having for weeks. Initially Sharon thought they could integrate themselves into the SSR if they went to them with what they knew, but Sam worried it would impact the events of the day to the point Steve never received the serum. Reluctantly Sharon had to agree, settling on observing and using the USO to get close to him afterwards. When Sharon expressed doubts, Sam just rolled his eyes and muttered something about her being a leggy blonde. 

But now they're sitting in a diner across from history and waiting for the deadly and miraculous outcome in the form of one Hydra agent on the run and a newly minted Captain America in pursuit. 

However, instead of the towheaded Rogers fast on the heels of the Hydra agent they see running from the chaos of the shop, it's a beefy brunette that pushes several civilians out of the path of the getaway car after Peggy successfully stopped agent with a bullet from her position in the middle of the street. The car careened towards the sidewalk and into the diner Sam and Sharon were sat in. Helping other patrons escape the destroyed storefront, Sharon gets close enough to the not-Steve-Rogers serum recipient and her aunt to find out just what happened. 

"It's gone, Peggy. The last sample was broken in the crash," he says. 

Peggy curses as she looks up at the soldier, "And Dr. Erskine?" she asks. From behind her, a slightly shaken and still tiny Steve Rogers approaches. His shirt has blood on it, but it doesn't appear to be his.

"He's dead," he says simply, a hollowness in his eyes from the sudden void of the hope he had of joining Bucky on the front. He looks up at the agent and soldier, turning his eyes to his friend and competitor, "You're it, Skip. You got the only batch of serum."

Skip puts a hand on Steve's arm, "It should have been you, Rogers." Steve wants to agree, but he can't take this achievement from him. He worked just as hard as Steve had. If only he hadn't gotten that fever that seemed to come out of nowhere, he'd be standing shoulder to shoulder with Skip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there will be both historical inaccuracies as well as canon inaccuracies as I'm going to be giving SHIELD convenient technology to give Sharon and Sam a bit of help.


End file.
